Not Enough
by Aloh Dark
Summary: Sequel to 'Enough.' Sasuke comes home late and Naruto breaks, just a little. SasuNaruSasu


Title: Not Enough

Part: 2 of 4. Sequel to 'Enough'

Author: Aloh Dark  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Slash, aka, homosexuality. Don't like boys loving boys, then don't read.  
  
Pairings: SasuNaru/NaruSasu  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto. Well, the latest chapters anyway. So SasuNaru/NaruSasu and so ubberly sweet.  
  
Spoilers: Not that I can remember, so I'd say no.

Summary: Sasuke's home late and Naruto break's, just a little.  
  
AN: Second part of four parts. This isn't my favorite of the four, but it's needed. The beginning and last line are from an original story of mine that never got off the ground. I really wanted to use them, and I just thought they fit so well with this.

This part takes place mid-winter, but I think I mention that. Even though I don't know how it gets in Konoha in winter, I've made it snow. I've grown up with snow in winter, so that's how I think of that season. So, no matter how it really is, there's snow in Konoha in winter.

I love everyone that read the last part, especially Dana, Rarity88, ElvenGirl2, firskey, TasukiNoBaka, and Nuppu, since they reviewed. I hope everyone likes this next bit, and keeps reading and reviewing!!

Not Enough by Aloh Dark

He felt like screaming and pleading and acting out. His whole body burned with the need to lash out at something, anything, anyone just so long as it was allowed to act out. But he just stood there, and forced everything away. Forced all his anger, his pain, everything down, down deep inside his heart where he could ignore it and let it rest.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him and crossed his arms across his chest. "It's not that big a deal, Naruto. So stop being so dramatic about it."

Naruto sighed and skillfully hid behind the mask he'd made. It'd been building and building and building, and now it was good enough to hide behind. He forced out a face of resignation. "Alright, alright. Whatever."

He stomped past the annoyed boy and out of the house. He felt like crying. It wasn't just Sasuke coming home late. It was everything. Sasuke getting home an hour and a half late from work was just the last straw. That had just been the last drop of water that caused everything to overflow the cup.

That was why he'd blown up at Sasuke for being home late. It was the only thing he could think to do. But it hadn't been enough. Sasuke had just stood there, his only response annoyed silence at first. Then he'd spoken and Naruto needed to get out. That's what forced him out into the mid-December snow.

Naruto went to the only place he could think to go, the ramen bar. It was closed because of the weather, not that he could blame the owner. It was bitterly cold even with his jacket on. No one but him would be out in such cold weather, and with the light and temperature dropping swiftly.

He wandered the streets of Konoha, not paying any attention to where he was going until he stopped. He looked up at the faces of the dead Hokage's and closed his eyes. He lost the battle, and knew it.

He was glad that no one was around to see his weakness as he crumpled to his knees. He couldn't stop the tears that were falling from his eyes. His hands were left to dangle at his sides, freezing as they were dusting the snow that lay there. His eyes were staring sightlessly up at stone faces as tears leaked from them. He was numb again, inside and out.

He wasn't happy at all anymore, and he knew it as clear as day. Nothing made him happy anymore and he no longer cared why. He went through the motions of the days. The motions of being his old self. The motions of being happy and alive when he felt anything but on the inside.

He knew his relationships were suffering because of it, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. They were all busy with other people, or themselves. Too busy for him, or at least that's how he felt. Neither Sasuke nor Iruka had noticed the growing mask and front he'd been putting up. He could have sworn they were the closest to him but they didn't even care enough to really look at him anymore.

Naruto sat back so not all his weight was on his knees. He hung his head and brought his hands up to cover his face. Fat, graceful snowflakes had started to fall from the sky. They were beautiful, peaceful and he wish to all the gods that he could feel their beauty in his heart.

He'd become so numb though. So very numb on the inside. His tears had stopped but he knew that his brief weakness was just a warning. The breaking point was near. His breaking point was near. He wasn't going to be able to keep playing the part soon.

He sensed someone's approach before he heard them. Naruto knew who it was instinctively, without even reading the chakra pattern. He stood up and just watched as Sasuke's form became more clear.

Neither one said anything as Sasuke came closer and closer. There was a soft crunch of snow as he walked but no other sign that the two boys were there at all. Naruto wasn't going to say anything first. He hadn't gain complete control over himself yet. He'd have to leave it up to Sasuke to make the first move.

Sasuke just stood before him, hands in his pockets. "Come on. Let's go home." He said softly. Naruto nodded and walked next to Sasuke.

Just having him, being with him should be enough. But it wasn't. It wasn't enough. Not right now. Not anymore. He felt like crying.


End file.
